A Warriors Awakening
by ssjzohan
Summary: When you get teleported into your favorite show most people expect everything to just go their way, news flash it doesnt... especially if your me, my names Zion Volt and this is my story si-oc obviously


Many tales of adventure usually start off with something grand and dangerous, mine however started right after my eighteenth birthday. I had just finished hanging out with some of my friends before walking home by myself, now most people would be against this but I've lived in this town my whole life, I knew the ins and outs of each and every back alley so I had confidence I could shake off any mugger or two. Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself my name is Zion volt, I have pretty much average everything from dark brown hair that barely fell over my eyes and being around 5'6 while wearing the stereotypical glasses and my life is soon going to change, for better or worst I don't know but I'll have to live with it. It started with a mild headache I began to feel as I walked home, I thought it was just me partying too hard with friends so I ignored it. But it only got worse the closer I got to home. When I did manage to make it home my head felt like a proverbial wrecking ball pulsing every few seconds with massive pain, I was stumbling towards the door hoping to grab some pain killers and sleep the pain away. But as I was walking toward the door I stumbled over my two feet and started to fall, and though I was expecting to fall on the rough concrete I saw what seemed to be a massive blue vortex open in front of me and sucked me in.

Now let me tell you, what happened next was the worst pain in my entire life, hell the headache from before now seemed like child's play, as I fell through the vortex I felt my body twist and turn in ways a human body should never be twisted after a few seconds of falling I could feel my arms and legs snap as they finally bent too far for my joints, my ribcage cracking as my body twisted inside the vortex and me screaming bloody murder the entire time, it felt like I had been falling for hours screaming until my throat was so sore I could no longer scream, or maybe it had been only a few minutes I honestly couldn't tell you. But what I do remember is what happened after I got spit out of the vortex and where I landed... or fell on my face is a better way to say it.

"owww what in the hell just happened" were my first words I had spoken my throat still sore from my screaming as I tried to figure out where I was. The first thing I had noticed, besides my body being as broken as deku's when he used one for all for the first time, was that I was in a mountain range, dark black mountains as far as I can see somehow my glasses managed not to break thankfully, now normally id be a little freaked out but I'd try to find some kind of civilization but with my arms and legs broken and my ribcage cracked I knew I wasn't moving anytime soon. And though at the time I could never put my finger on why these mountains looked so familiar even if I had never been here before. "ok Zion you've seemed to pull a deku…. Now how are we going to survive this" and while most people say that the first sign of insanity was talking with yourself, I had found it a way to concentrate and try and take the focus away from the pain.

Eventually I had begun to pass out, mainly from the pain and exhaustion I gained from the vortex, though I did enjoy passing out in the beginning as a way to escape the pain, it wasn't until the second time I had awoken again when I noticed a pair of feet in the distance seemingly walking towards me. Knowing this would be my best chance to survive I yell at the top of my lungs hoping to catch their attention "hey, please help me I can't move" watching with glee as my would-be rescuer started to walk towards me faster. Now when my rescuer had finally stopped in front of me I final got a good look at him, or I tried to at least, because when I began to look up I felt a brief pain in my neck before blacking out again.

The next time I woke up I was laid over my savior's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and while id normally complain about me being carried like this, I'd rather be like this than death so with a quiet sigh and grunt of pain I watch the landscape slowly pass by me before looking down and noticing what my savior was wearing, he seemed to be waring some sort of black vest and brown pants with black and white shoes, and while I was never one to judge someone else's fashion sense, his seemed off to me for some reason, though I couldn't really say anything in my tattered short sleeve red shirt and torn cargo shorts. He continued walking never stopping for a rest or trying to start a conversation but as I looked back at him, I could see a ugly smirk on his face, and while I know I've never met this man before I felt like I shouldn't trust him especially since he seemed so familiar with his weird hat and bright white mustache but before I could think more about it, my savior seemed to take a hidden path, away from any normal trail I could see and started to walk faster, though I wasn't complaining any way to get somewhere like a hospital faster so I could figure out what happened was ok in my book.

I heard a few beeps behind me before feeling a rush of cold air hit me as we walked in a dark room before the lights flickered on and I let out a shocked gasp "no way" I had mumbled quietly to myself as I looked around at the weird lap I was in, noticing the big capsules named 16, 17, 18. It was when I had been placed on a cold steel table and had my limbs locked in place that I had finally realized something wasn't right, my so called savior as I had referred to him was now reveled to be a middle aged man with a white mustache and long hair, but it was his next two few words that had scared me.

"Welcome android 21, let's get started shall we I am the great doctor Gero, and you will be one of my greatest accomplishments" before grinning at me creepily and grabbing some of his tools.

 _ **Hey guys…so I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone….I made this before android 21 made her debut in fighters so she will not exist in this story, and they're a lot of grammatical and spelling errors in this and im sorry. If you still somehow managed to enjoy it please review and follow and favorite, ja ne**_


End file.
